


Mark me up, make me yours

by semanticfanatic



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Lacrosse Team, Locker Room, Love Bites, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semanticfanatic/pseuds/semanticfanatic
Summary: A Covinsky oneshot.A conversation that takes place in the lacrosse locker room where the team finds a comprising collection of marks on Peter's body and they proceed to give him shit for it...Covinsky pairing
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	Mark me up, make me yours

**Prompt: "I want to leave marks all over your body."**

  
Peter stood in front of his locker in the lacrosse changing rooms, switching out his tshirt for an exercise tank.

A low whistle sounded from behind him and he turned around, only to see the entire locker room's occupants gawk at him, their stares worsening when he did so.

He scrunched up his face, as if to say 'Yo, what the fuck?'

Gabe was the first to speak up, "Kavinsky, what the hell are you and Largie doing in your spare time?" 

"What? That has nothing to do with any one of you." Peter replied, still confused over why he was getting mixed looks of approval and jealousy from his teammates.

This time Trevor replied, "You're right it isn't, but with those marks on your back and the hickeys on your chest I'd say you guys are building quite the stamina." 

Peter glanced down at his pecks and there it was- about four hickeys, spread around various parts of his chest and abdomen, the lowest being in the center of his V-line, just above the waistband of his shorts and the highest right over his heart.

Then happened one of the rarest occurrences ever: Peter Kavinsky blushed. He never even blushed when he was called out on the marks that Genevieve left on him back when they were together, and those used to appear quite a lot.

The freshmen and sophomores on the team looked shocked at such a sight but the older guys like Trevor and Gabe looked proud, with just a hint of amusement.

When people looked at one half of Adler High's most popular couple, they'd never guess that Lara Jean Covey got down and dirty with her boyfriend in the backseat of his Jeep in multiple instances before school or after his lacrosse practice.

They would also never know the little sounds that she made when his face was locked between her legs or the string of curses and moans that would leave his lips when she rocked back and forth in his lap while he was still sitting in the driver's seat.

Perhaps this is why half of his teammates had quite the jealous glint in their eyes, Lara Jean was the most unattainable person throughout all four their years of highschool, hot but way out of everyone's league, until she started dating Peter.

He quickly spun back around to face his locker when he heard the room howl with amusement. What now?

Then he remembered something his friend said about there being marks on him, he turned so that he could see them in mirror, long red scratches from his shoulders to the small of his back. 

He said nothing; reminiscing of what went down last night in his room when his mom and Owen were at a function for his brother's school. 

Lara Jean had driven over to his house to talk over the major fight that they'd had before school, neither of them even spoke to each other during the rest of the day.

After talking things through there was a minute pause and they quite literally jumped at each other, colliding on the eldest Kavinsky's bed.

An hour and a half (give or take) was spent with the two of them just going at it- full speed, too many emotions to go slow, and also- his girl liked it rough.

That mixed with the leftover emotions of their fight and its resolutions made for quite the spectacular make up sex. They'd even set a new record for themselves: four rounds back to back.

She had moaned his name almost as loud as he did hers, and he knew he left identical marks on her body as she left on his; bite marks between her thighs and underneath her breasts. Above the small of her back: ten round bruises that perfectly matched where his fingers had dug her skin.

"Not a word to Lara Jean, or I'll make everyone run an extra five laps, got it?" He said and pulled the shirt over his head when their coach entered the changing rooms to do a roll call.

The boys nodded mutely and he knew they would never be able to see his girlfriend as the blushing flower that they'd thought she was. He had no complaints, they would inevitably get the hint that this topic was not up for discussion. 

There was no need for a repeat of the previous year's hot tub incident.

The team walked out onto the field and there she sat on the bleachers with Chris and Gabe's newest girl, a foreign exchange student from Germany.

He could see everyone's eyes dart over to where his girlfriend was, a few cocky sophomores openly surveyed her petite physique. 

Usually it would annoy him and he'd send a glare their way, but as always his friends had his back.

Trevor followed the two sixteen year olds' gaze and said: "Look guys, unless you have one major death wish, I suggest you focus on the practice and not the schools most unobtainable girl. If Peter makes us do extra laps because of you then I will make you miserable, understand?"

Peter could see Gabe nod his head in agreement with their best friend. The other boys scoffed but swallowed any remarks they'd had when they saw their captain's challenging expression, daring them tho quip back.

It was a grueling hour long conditioning session that followed their discussion, Coach seemed displeased with any and all effort that was made. It was up to Peter to train the guys further when said trainer left to tend to an emergency.

By the end of practice Peter had sweated through his shirt but he dared not remove it as he walked off the field to Lara Jean for a sip of water.

She looked at him confused and said "Why don't you just take your shirt off? It's useless now."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Well see, I have quite the markings left on my skin from last night's activities and I _really_ don't want to stop doing that. So I'll keep this on until you're okay with the true nature of our sex life being shown." 

Lara Jean rolled her eyes and Peter felt lost as he guzzled the contents of the water bottle down.

Did he say something wrong? 

"You do realize that half of the boys on your team are sporting hickeys right? McCarthy even has handprints on his shoulder..." Her eyes widend comically at that, "And I'm wearing a skirt today, it's not hard to guess what the bruises on the backs of my thighs are Peter. And your coach is gone."

He looked around at his teammates and saw that his girlfriend was right, those little fucks were hammering on him so that they wouldn't get called out on their own evidence of risque activities.

Peter quickly resolved the issue by yanking the shirt over his head, throwing it down next to his gym bag.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and Lara Jean, the cheerleading team all but halted in their steps from where they leaped and jumped.

Even after being stared at by everyone on that field, he regretted nothing. Not even when he showered after practice and the mix of water and sweat had stung him.

Not a single kiss or moment that he and the Covey-girl shared.

.

.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm posting this oneshot as a sort of experiment but you're welcome to send any Covinsky requests or prompts that you want to see.
> 
> I'm busy with a 20k work that I'll post if the feedback on this is successful.
> 
> xx
> 
> EDIT: Wow okay, this recieved some great feedback, I'm stoked to possibly continue writing a oneshot collection, what do you guys think?
> 
> 20k work will be up in a week or so.


End file.
